


你講咩話？

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, 反正Bio6都係拎香港做藍本, 廣東話, 想寫呢啲咁cls嘅嘢好耐, 港語, 粗口, 粵語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: 全員粵語+潮語附帶不精準書面話翻譯粵語有大量粗口是常識吧沒有最ooc，只有更ooc各種cp亂出現他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	你講咩話？

Leon篇  
在教堂，Lepotitsa被放出來後。  
Helena：咩嚟㗎？！  
(甚麼來的？！)  
Leon：你問我呀？？？

打Boss前的running man途中，Ada拋給Leon一隻戒指。  
Leon：【O嘴並暗爽】  
Ada：唔好FF咁多，劇本道具嚟。  
(別想太多，是劇本道具來的。)

蘭祥Leon遇上J'avo的場景。  
J'avo：唔使驚！你係我㗎啦！  
(不用怕！你是我的了！)  
Leon：諗多咗啦你！我係Ada嘅！  
(想太多了你！我是Ada的！)  
Helena：乜鳩……  
(甚麼鬼……)  
Ada：正傻仔……♡

打Simmons最終形態的場景。  
Leon：呢個世界上冇一發RPG搞唔掂嘅B.O.W.，如果有，咁就嚟兩發。  
(這個世界上沒有一發火箭炮弄不死的B.O.W.，如果有，那就來兩發。)

Chris篇  
蘭祥Piers遇上J'avo的場景1。  
J'avo：唔使驚！你係我㗎啦！  
(不用怕！你是我的了！)  
Chris：食屎啦你！Piers係我㗎！  
(吃屎去吧！Piers是我的！)  
Piers：【星星眼】

蘭祥Piers遇上J'avo的場景2。  
J'avo：你走唔甩㗎啦！  
被手殘寫手控制的Piers：【掉下AI Chris食子彈，自己衝去觸發劇情避免戰鬥】  
AI Chris：【哭𠹌咗】

蘭祥遇上J'avo的場景3。  
J'avo：屌！  
Chris & Piers：【瞄準J'avo的褲襠開槍】  
J'avo：屌－－

阻止導彈發射後的一小段running man。  
Piers：Captain快啲呀！！！我就嚟比隻B.O.W.踩成肉醬意啦！！！  
(Captain快點！！！我快要被B.O.W.踩成肉醬意粉了！！！)  
Chris：嚟緊啦！頂住呀－－  
(快到了！堅持住－－)

Jake篇  
逃出蘭祥研究所的場景。  
Jake：【剛學會粵語】@?#%$@  
J'avo：有冇人知佢講緊乜？  
(有人知道他在說甚麼嗎？)  
Jake：【哭𠹌咗】

在大宅內找ID Metal中bug的場合。  
BGM：【無限重複但沒怪出現】快啲搵人嚟隊冧佢地！殺死曬啲人佢！  
(快點找人來幹掉他們！把他們都殺清光！)  
Jake & Sherry：人呢？

在貨櫃場被Ustanak追殺的場合。  
Leon：你識佢？  
(你認識他？)  
Jake：佢就好似啲痴線嘅ex咁死纏爛打，唔知咩叫「好心一早放開我」。  
(他就像那些瘋狂的前任，不知道甚麼叫好聚好散。)  
Helena & Sherry：陰功豬。  
(超慘的。)

蘭祥Sherry遇上J'avo的場景。  
J'avo：唔使驚！你係我㗎啦！  
(不用怕！你是我的了！)  
Jake：收皮啦你！Sherry係、係……【突然怕醜】  
(省點吧！Sherry是、是……【突然害羞】)  
Sherry：乖。

Ada篇(如果想到新情節會後補)  
蘭祥Ada遇上J'avo的場景。  
J'avo：唔使驚！你係我㗎啦！  
(不用怕！你是我的了！)  
Ada：係咩－－我係……【見到Leon星星眼後收聲】  
(是嗎？我是……)

**Author's Note:**

> Bio6對我來說就是一個觀光兼動作射擊遊戲  
> 打喪屍時觀光，打J'avo時觀光，打Boss時也在觀光  
> 觀光最讚啦！
> 
> ***
> 
> 很多時某些「人」沒在用覺得沒有存在價值的東西  
> 事實上是很有存在的必要的  
> 例如：大腦
> 
> 不好意思我就是想串一下開一下嘴炮啦;)


End file.
